Feels Like Home
by aim33
Summary: 15year old Leila moves from New York City to quiet Forks in Washington because of dangers concerning her dads job. There she meets the mysterious Jasper Hale who has many secrets of his own. JasperxOC AH AU
1. Moving from New York

**Authors Note: Hey so this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it ;D obviously if you don't like it then review, tell me what's wrong with it or just stop reading and don't bother. If you do like it then good ;D and there's more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns twilight( and the rest) and all the characters. But Leila and Justin are mine ;D**

* * *

New York

Chapter 1

(Leila's POV)

"Hunny, hurry up you're gonna be late and we need to talk to you before you leave" My mom; Melanie Green called. She's a cool Mom, only 31. She was 16 when she had me yet she still managed to become one of the most successful fashion designers in the USA. I looked in the mirror still applying my make-up. I looked just like her. Long, curly dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Pixie eyes as my dad calls them. Luckily I also inherited my mom's figure. I'm quite slim with a flat stomach but quite good breasts.

"Lee hurry up, Justin is waiting for you down stairs and we still have to talk to you" My dad; Michael Green shouted up. He's a cool dad, only 32. He was only 17 when my mom had me. He works for the government and all my friends love him. Apparently he is "ultra fit" and "soooo sexy". Obviously I have to disagree as he is my dad but even my mom says that he's lucky he's married otherwise girls would be all over him. I hurriedly pulled on my jeans and high top Chuck Taylors. My Chuck Taylors are my babies. I have fifteen different pairs of them. Today I was wearing my original white ones. I grabbed one of my new favourite Hollister jumpers then ran down the stairs grabbing my bag from the floor and my cell off the table.

"Heyyy" I squealed high fiving my dad and hugging my mom.

"Mornin' hun" Dad poured me out some orange juice. I took it and chugged it down.

"So what was it you guys wanted to talk about?" I asked after finishing the orange. Mom looked at Dad who looked in turn at her. It was as if they were silently arguing about who was going to tell me.

"Spit it out guys" I looked at them suspiciously. I could tell what was coming. They had a silent argument again but it looked like Dad lost, as he turned to me and sighed.

"Lee, we have to move again" he told me waiting for my reaction. I sighed. It didn't really shock me that much. I'd seen all the signs; Mom packing up all our "valuables", Dad working late, selling the car and Mom wanting all my school stuff kept at home.

"But why are we moving now? We've been in New York so long" I whined.

"That's the point Hunny. We've been here far too long. Okay so it is safer in New York, closer to Mick's work but you know that with the position we are in we have to move sooner rather than later" Mom came round and hugged me. I shrugged her off. She looked hurt and Dad went round to comfort her.

"Lee, don't take it out on your Mom. It's not her fault so don't be pissed at her" Dad frowned at me. Okay so I admit I was pissed but not at them. It was just with my dad's job we had to move so much. He's a secret agent for the FBI so staying in the same place for too long was risky. It's just so annoying having to move all the time and now that I was a teenager I needed friends to support me. I'd made loads of friends in New York seeing as we moved here 3 years ago. I was originally born in New York as well because that's where my parents lived at the time. My dad was originally from London in Britain but got sent here on a mission for the British FBI and that's when he met my mom. But that's another story. It's not that I didn't like my dad's job. I thought it was so cool and the wages were awesome not to mention that our house was often full of hot men who worked for him. It was just that for once in my life I had finally managed to settle in properly and not be known as "the new girl". And now I was expected to just up root again and move somewhere else to become "the new girl". Again. I turned to see my parents still looking at me expectantly.

"You want me to move? Again? Go home" Okay so I was being unreasonable but still. And with that I turned round and flung open the front door of our penthouse. I stomped out and almost knocked over someone on the landing.

"Sorry" I mumbled without looking up and turned to go but felt a hand on my arm.

"Lee?" I heard a voice and looked up to see Justin, my best friend, looking at me in concern. He saw the tears in my eyes then pulled me into a hug, "What's up babe?"

"We have to move again" my voice was muffled against his jacket. I felt his body tense when I spoke.

"Where to?" he whispered and I suddenly realised I didn't even know. Oh fuck it I don't even care.

"I d-don't even know" I mumbled again with a laugh at how stupid I sounded, "but I'm not going back in there to ask. I'll find out later", Justin laughed then took my hand and led me down the stairs knowing that I hated the lift. He started to poke me in an attempt to make me laugh. I guess it kind of worked as when we reached the bottom I was laughing and smiling. We walked along the street heading towards LaGuardia High School. We walked past a Starbucks and Justin ran in. He came out with two bagels and a latte for me.

"Awww Juss, you don't have to do this for me. Here let me pay you back" I fumbled around for my purse but he closed his hands round mine.

"No Lee. Take it honestly. If you are moving at least you know you'll never meet a guy as kind as me" he said cheekily poking his tongue out. I laughed but closed my bag.

"Well if you're sure" I took a bite from the bagel and a swig from the coffee then smiled happily at Justin. It probably looks like we're dating. But we're not. Justin is just my best friend. Our moms were close as can be so it was just natural that we would be best friends. Whenever we had to move before he would always talk to me on the phone when my mom called his. When we moved back to New York he was thrilled and I begged mom to send me to the same school as him. He goes to an all arts school so of course my mom let me go. She knows that I will probably turn out to be as successful as her if not more but she didn't want to send me to one of those posh private schools as I would become "affected". I thought she was talking Bull to be honest but I didn't care where I went as long as I was with Justin. Oh and also the most important factor that proves that we aren't dating is that Justin happens to be gay. This is one reason why I absolutely love him to bits. He is THE best shopping partner ever and what with our parents being so rich we practically wipe out the stores when we go shopping. Back to reality, we were just walking in to school when I heard about five people scream my name and turned to see my best girlfriends waiting by the wall outside. I hugged Justin and told him I'd see him later before walking casually towards the group of girls.

"Leeeeeeeee!" squealed Marie excitedly.

"Marieeee" I mimicked laughing, "Its Monday why are you so excited?"

"Because it's my birthday in exactly three days and twenty four hours" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well doesn't that make it four days than?" pointed out Phoebe, "Duhh..." Marie thought about it then looked up.

"Oh yeah it does" she said dopily. We all laughed at her. She sounded like such a bimbo but she wasn't even blonde (no offence to blondes).

"Marie you dope" Lilly smacked her arm playfully which resulted in them having a slappy fight in the street. I side stepped away towards Marnie who was texting someone on her cell.

"Is that Mike?" I teased her playfully. She looked up and blushed.

"Yeah. I was on the phone to him for four hours last night. Mom is gonna kill me when the bill comes through. I only went over by ten dollars last time and she went nuts" Marnie sighed and I laughed again. Considering I had left home in a strop I was doing way too much laughing this morning. Maybe Justin had slipped something in to that bagel I thought jokily.

"So I saw you walk in with Justin, hand in hand you were. Not trying to convert him are we?" I heard a voice rag me and turned to see Molly walking back from the bathroom, smiling. I laughed, again, and shook my head, smiling at my best girlfriend. Molly was such a stunner. She had long honey blonde hair which was curly and these big blue eyes which she framed with long dark lashes. She was already modelling, for my mom's company actually and she was a brilliant actress.

"I don't think even my beauty would be enough to convert him" I joked batting my eyes at her. She laughed then looked at me closer.

"What's up Lee? You seem a bit down" Damn Molly, she was so observant, she never missed a trick.

"Nothing" I lied sweetly.

"You can't fool ME Leila Green. Now spill. You look like you've been crying" Oh man I knew I'd forgotten something this morning; water proof mascara. Molly pulled me over to one side, "You don't have to tell all of them but you can trust me Lee. Can't you?" I might as well tell her I thought to myself.

"We have to move, again" I mumbled and she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Lee, where are you moving to?"She asked sadly.

"I don't even know. I was so cross at my mom this morning that I just stormed out without asking. I shouldn't be cross really but I can't help it. I mean okay so my dad's job is awesome but I don't wanna move again when my life is starting to get so good. It feels like-like I've been playing the sim's, made some great house with some great family and then the computer crashes before I save it. I'm gonna have to start all over again" I whined. Molly snorted and I turned to glare at her.

"What?" I demanded angrily. My life was about to crash and she was laughing. Some best friend. I stalked off towards our home room.

"Aww Lee! Wait up!" She grabbed my hand, "I wasn't laughing at you silly. It's just you're comparing your life to the Sims babe. That is quite jokes and just a tad sad" she snickered again. I smiled okay so I guess it was quite funny. I looked and saw Molly crying with laughter and then I couldn't stop myself. Well one thing's for sure; I can totally rely on my friends to pull me up when I'm down.

* * *

I slammed the door shut so that everyone knew I was home.

"I'm home" in case they were suddenly deaf. I stomped up the stairs and into my room.

"What the hell?" I stepped back in surprise. All of my stuff had disappeared and all that was left in my room was the bed frame.

"MOOOOM?" I screamed. I heard footsteps running up the stairs, my door burst open and my mother was standing looking around as if there were some kind of danger.

"Lee? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. I looked at her as if she were mad.

"Do you see my room?" I asked sarcastically gesturing to the empty space that was once my room.

"What have we missed something?" did she seriously not understand what I was talking about.

"Mom this morning my room had furniture and other items, my personal items, where are those items. Why is my room empty? Where am I going to sleep?" I asked her in confusion. She looked at me then seemed to realise something. Then her mouth dropped open.

"Oh shit! Lee. I'm soo sorry we forgot to tell you this morning. We're leaving tonight".

I stared at her wordlessly, screamed then ran out of the room, out of the apartment, down the stairs and began knocking on Justin's door. The door opened and there he was. I screamed again and sat down on the floor.

"Lee? Lee what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I stood up then held his shoulders staring right into his face.

"They want me to leave tonight Justin. Tonight. I haven't even said goodbye to everyone yet" I moaned sadly. He pulled me closer into a hug.

"Lee they just care about you so much. You have to go. Your Dad obviously has a good reason behind this. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready I'll be here if you need me and come out when you leave. I'll miss you so much but I'm only a phone call away" he assured me kissing me on the head. I looked up at him and smiled a watery smile.

"Thanks Justin, love ya" I turned and walked back up the stairs. Mom was waiting and she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry hun, I know you hate leaving and this time it'll be especially tough. You and Justin are so close not to mention Molly and all your other friends. But don't worry this new town looks beautiful" she hugged me tighter probably trying to make me feel better.

"Where is it?" I asked curiously.

"Forks, it's in Washington" she said it quickly. I pulled back and stared.

"Washington? But that's so far away"

"I know Hunny but you're dads got some business over there. I promise you can come back to New York whenever you want for a visit" she added the last part when she saw me about to protest, "you're just gonna have to lump it for now Lee. You're only fifteen so still under our guidance. Go and get yourself ready and meet me downstairs in ten minutes"

"Where's Dad?" I mumbled feeling the tears coming again.

"He's gone over already. He left soon after you this morning"

"Oh" and with that I turned round shut the door and went into my bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. I was hugely limited seeing as I only had my school accessories kit, the rest was packed in a lorry on the way to some god-awful sounding town in what is probably the most boring place on earth- Washington.

Ten minutes later and I was trudging as slow as possible down the stairs. We were keeping the penthouse so that I could come back whenever I wanted so at least I didn't have to say goodbye to that. It was probably the nicest penthouse ever with a view over New York and at night I would stand on the balcony looking over Manhattan all lit up. It was so beautiful. I got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door sadly. Suddenly I was surrounded by people crying and hugging me. All my friends from school where there plus the ones from drama and dance and everywhere else. I screamed and started crying hugging them all and tapping my number into their cells in case they'd lost it overnight.

"How did you guys know? How did you get here so fast?" I squealed. They all turned to look at Justin who was standing at the side smiling at me.

"Justin called us and told us you were leaving today, like right now, he sent round cars to pick us up so we could give you a proper send off" Molly informed me tears running down her cheeks. I almost burst into tears. Justin was such a good friend. I turned round and hurtled towards him giving him the biggest hug of my life.

"Awww Justin, thank you soooo much" I whispered in his ear.

"Anytime babe" he whispered back hugging me tighter, "and you'll be fine in Washington. If not I'll come and sort em out" he laughed. I smiled.

"I guess I have to go now" I sighed sadly as he let go of me, "Bye everyone" I cried as I climbed into the limo waiting for me. I rolled open the roof and leaned out.

"Bye Lee"

"See you soon"

"Make sure you come back and visit"

"Don't forget us"

"Bye Leila Green" Molly was smiling at me waving like mad. I laughed then took one final look as the car turned the corner and I went back into the car. Mom was smiling at me.

"Lee if you're anything like this in Forks then I'm sure you'll be just fine. I never knew you were so popular Hunny" she assured me then threw me a can of coke. I drank it then felt tired so fell back on the seat with a pillow and blanket. I shut my eyes thinking of all my friends, especially Justin. My cell beeped and I looked down. I had a message.

_Dw Lee, you'll be fine ly loads J xx_

I smiled, shut my phone and let myself drift into the unconsciousness of sleep.

Washington- Forks

(Jaspers POV)

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks and it seemed like the world and its mother were out in the park. Too be honest it wasn't that hot, I mean definitely not shorts and vest hot but it was hot enough that wearing a gang jacket was like being in a sauna. Of course we couldn't take them off. Aston would never let us do that. Especially in public. He had this whole theory that people kept away if we wore the jacket. I thought that anyone with common sense would stay away anyway. I mean walking up to a group of fifteen, tough-looking teenage boys it's just asking for trouble really. But as usual whatever Aston says goes so we were all just persevering. I don't even know why we were sitting here. Surely the diner would have been a better place to meet. Or that clearing we met at a few weeks ago; somewhere a little more private. Aston was just staring at something in the distance. I glanced over and saw a couple of senior girls sitting on a bench near the playground. So that was why we were here; Girls. I don't date girls. Not that I'm gay or anything, I just don't use them the way Aston does. I might as well leave now if this is all we're going to do, I thought. As I got up Matt shot me a warning look. Like I cared, Aston was too busy with his, probably dirty, thoughts. I sauntered off towards the sidewalk then headed home. Matt text me saying Aston didn't seem to care and that I had the day off so I wasn't worried about him ambushing me in the middle of the night. I turned the corner onto the street and saw Danny getting out his car. He glanced up and saw me coming. Shit I couldn't even go back to the park now 'cos he'd know that I was running from him. I walked casually to the house. For once Danny didn't look drunk. I wondered why he was home so early. He followed after me as I went inside grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge. I couldn't hear a sound from Rose's room so she must have been out with Emmet.

"You're home early" I commented leaning against the sideboard. I knew that if I pushed him too much he'd flip so decided to keep the conversation light.

"Well Nina's coming down isn't she" he muttered opting for a Pepsi himself rather than the usual bottle of beer.

"Oh please no" I groaned. My social worker, Nina insisted on coming down every couple of months. She had been assigned to me a few weeks after Mom died. Apparently my behaviour had become unacceptable and I needed a social worker in case I had any problems.

"I tried to persuade her not to come but she was insistent" This was the only thing that we actually agreed on. Nina was a nuisance; an interfering busy body. On the bright side at least I would escape from Danny's drunkenness for a couple of hours whilst she was here.

"When's she coming?" I needed to sort out my room where she would no-doubt take a nosy around in it. I think there was still blood on my sheets from the last time we had a gang fight or I had a run in with Danny.

"Should be here any minute. Why else would I be home this early dumbass" Isn't he just charming. I ran upstairs and stripped my bed replacing it with some ancient sheets I found deep in the back of my wardrobe. The doorbell rang downstairs but Danny didn't think to answer it. I stomped down to find him sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Don't rush yourself" I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Just 'cos your social worker coming round doesn't mean I can't sock you one after so you best control your mouth boy" he threatened. I rolled my eyes but went to answer the door. Standing on the step was a short woman in a navy suit with a pencil skirt. She was holding a bag and had a clip board.

"Good afternoon Jasper" she was so formal.

"Hey Nina" I opened the door wider and invited her in. Danny just waved from the sofa eyes still on the game, a can of Pepsi in the spot where his beer usually was. Nina followed me into the kitchen and perched herself on one of the bar stools. I stood there staring at the floor waiting for her to say something. I knew she wasn't pleased with me. I could tell by her face. She looked disappointed.

"So Jasper, how are things?" her voice was calm.

"Good" I said it unsurely not understanding how she meant the question.

"Mhmm" she opened up the clipboard peering at some notes, "Well from what I've been reading Jasper, and what I have been told, you don't seem to be making much effort to improve your behaviour", she consulted her notes, "three police cautions in the last month, you've been excluded for two weeks and according to your step-father you get into fights almost every day".

"That's a lie" I said curtly, "I haven't got into a fight in over a week. And that principal has got it in for me".

"And the police cautions?" she raised her eyebrow, "What's your excuse for them Jasper?"

"That's the truth, I'm not making this up" I said exasperatedly.

"Jasper you have to get your act together. Is this really the life you want? The life of a gangster? A criminal?" she shot at me.

"I'm trying okay. It's not easy" I ran my hand through my hair and sat down at the table.

"You're not over her yet are you?" Nina's voice was suddenly soft. I knew who she was talking about. My mom. She died seven years ago, when I was nine and Rose was eleven. She got knocked over by a car; it was a hit and run. You see Danny used to be part of a gang himself. One of the tough city ones, the really serious ones; where they don't take it too kindly when you leave. Danny left and they took revenge; killing my mom in the process. That's when Danny started drinking a lot and picking on me. It's because of that that I'm stuck here with an abusive step dad and had to turn to a gang for protection, the reason why I'm sitting here now getting a lecture from my social worker instead of my mom. Okay so I have Rose but she spends most of her time at Emmet's and I never told her about Danny. He avoids hitting me when she's around though. I think the only reason he didn't hit her was because of Emmet. He knew that if he did hit Rose her giant oaf of a boyfriend would be around here straight away.

I didn't answer Nina's question, just put my head in my hands.

"Jasper I'm sorry. Maybe I'm being a little harsh. Just remember I'm always here if you need to talk, and you've got Danny as well. I'm sure he'd be willing to have a chat. He probably misses your mom just as much. And don't forget your sister. I'm sure she wouldn't mind chatting to you either" yeah right. Somehow I can't see Danny sitting me down for a cosy chat. We can't even have a conversation about the game without it turning into a fight let alone talk about Mom. And as for Rose, well she hardly ever spoke to me anymore. Apart from the fact that we look so identical we could be twins and that we have the same parents, we might as well not be related.

"Thanks Nina" I sniffed. Of course I didn't say anything about Danny. She didn't know about him, what he was really like. The only person who did was Matt and that was only because the number of times I had stayed over his when things got rough at home. Speaking of the devil, Danny came into the kitchen at that point. He stopped when he saw me and a worried look crossed his face. To Nina he probably looked concerned but I knew that he was worried I had split on him. I shook my head and he relaxed.

"Hey Danny, I was just telling Jasper that we are here for him. Y'know if he ever needs a chat" Nina turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah Jasper, I'm always here" Danny looked serious but I could hear the mocking under his words.

"Isn't that nice Jasper" Nina cooed and I put on a fake smile.

"Lovely"

"Well I better get going. Try not to get in to too much trouble Jasper and if you do I'm sure Danny will sort you out" she was joking. But if only she knew.

"Bye Nina, thanks" I saw her out then went back to the kitchen.

Danny was leaning against the counter smirking at me.

"So Jasper do you wanna talk now or later?" he mocked. I glared at him.

"I'd sooner talk to a goats arse but thanks anyway" I turned to go but Danny grabbed my wrist yanking me back, spinning me round to face him.

"Don't get in to too much trouble Jasper, I'm sure Danny will sort you out" he mimicked Nina, then his eyes turned hard, full of hate, "Yeah I'm really gonna sort you out now".

He pinned me up against the wall then I saw his fist flying towards my face. I felt it too. I went numb after that. Just like I always did; in gang fights, when someone mentions Mom and especially when Danny is beating me up. Because if there is one thing I don't want, its Danny feeling satisfied.

I was on the floor in the kitchen now. I think my nose was bleeding but I wasn't sure. My stomach killed from where he'd kicked me and I'd probably have bruises up my arms in the morning.  
And all Danny'd had to drink was a Pepsi. He was five times worse when he was drunk.

* * *

**A.N: Sooo what do you think? Please review tell me what your first thoughts are. ;D**

**xx**


	2. New school New friends Same Leila

**Authors Note: Heyy ;D soo im back. Here's the next chapter of Feels Like Home. Hope you enjoy it. **

**One more thing i dont wanna sound really moany BUUUTTT no-one reviewed last time :( Plesae just take the time to make even one lil comment just so i know that someone is actually reading otherwise theres no point me updating :\ please and thankyou ;D **

**Anyhooo on with the chapter... **

* * *

Chapter 2

Forks

(Leila's POV)

Green. It was everywhere. The ground was green, the trees were green, hell even the sky was green. I was currently being driven through what looked like a different planet. Where there were sky scrapers and tower blocks in New York, here there was just trees. Trees, trees and more trees. The only signs of life were the signposts and a couple of billboards just visible through the fog that was so thick here. Mom had left me at the airport saying that she needed to sort out some "business" so I was in the back of the limo by myself. I sighed and continued to stare out of the window. A sign caught my eye:

**Welcome to Forks-**

**BEWARE OF ROAMING ANIMALS**

So we'd finally made it and, boy, this town looked beyond boring. After about five more minutes of driving, Cameron, our driver, pulled up to the kerb and stopped the car. He walked round and opened the door for me. I stepped out and looked at the house that was facing me.

"Welcome home Miss Green" Cameron said before turning and getting back into park the car.

"Do be serious" I muttered. The house looked, well small to be honest. I was used to either mansions or penthouses. Never before had we lived in a normal average house. And this house was very average. Okay so it was quite pretty I give it that. But still, what was my dad thinking. The house was only two storeys with white panelling and four windows at the front. There was a garden surrounding it with a couple of trees and some flowers. I traipsed up the driveway and pushed the door which was open.

"Dad, I'm home" I called out.

"In here Lee" my dad's voice came back sounding muffled. I followed his voice down a narrow hallway and into a cramped kitchen full of cardboard boxes.

"Dad is this some sort of joke?" I scoffed gesturing to the house.

"No Lee, we need to be more inconspicuous here. This town isn't as... glamorous as New York, people would notice if we were as careless as to flaunt our wealth here" he lectured me, "and this house isn't too bad. It's just the right size for us really. You have your own bathroom"

"Is there a walk in wardrobe?" I asked. I needed a walk in wardrobe. I had so many clothes that a normal wardrobe wasn't enough. Dad looked sheepish.

"Sorry hun no can do here I'm afraid. Anyway most of your clothes are suited for Manhattan weather. Have you been outside here?" he asked me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Ye-ah. But I can always go on a shopping spree. And I need to keep those clothes for when we go back to New York or if we move again" I protested, "Anyway which one is my room?" Dad looked like he was about to argue but gave up and answered my question.

"First on the left if you go up the stairs"

"Cool, catch ya later"

I headed up the stairs to check out my new room. Opening the door I peered in and sighed. It was decorated in my usual colours of black and white. I loved the way these colours made me feel so insisted on having them wherever we moved to. I suddenly felt tired. We had been travelling all day. It was only nine. Usually I didn't go to sleep until about midnight. I was always up texting my friends or on the phone to Justin even though he lived downstairs. Mostly I was out in the city with a crowd of people from school including Justin and Molly. We just wandered around going in to Subways or McDonald's and sometimes we just went and sat in Central Park. It was so amazing being out in Manhattan at night. The whole city was lit up and it looked amazing. Thinking about New York made me feel depressed again especially as I was stuck here in Forks which is the total opposite of Manhattan. I pulled on my pyjamas and fell into my king size bed. On the plane Mom had told me that I would be starting at Forks High the next day as a sophomore. To be honest I wasn't nervous. I'd done this plenty of times before. I wasn't weird, I didn't look funny, I didn't act strange there was no reason for me not to fit in unless all the kids in this town acted totally different towards strangers. I fell asleep thinking about what I would wear the next day.

My bed was shaking. I woke up with a start thinking that it might have been an earthquake. Then I realised that I was no longer in New York but the small town of Forks in Washington. I also realised that today was my first day at Forks High School.

"Nooooo" I groaned and fell forwards onto my pillow. I heard my door open then the soft footsteps of my mom creeping towards me.

"Morning, looking forward to today?" she asked me too cheerfully. I turned round and stared at her sceptically.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked sarcastically. Mom pulled me up off the bed and began to make it. I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out some of my warmer clothes. I found a pair of jeans, my superman t-shirt and my trusty high top Chuck Taylors. Then I looked at my outfit. Was this good enough for a first impression when my mom was a fashion designer? I dove into the wardrobe again fumbling around until I found the perfect outfit; blue skinny jeans, a swinging paint splattered top that I designed for my mom and a pair of white gladiator sandals. Okay so it wasn't the best weather but I needed to do some serious winter clothes shopping before wearing my "warm" clothes. After I had changed and showered in my bathroom I ran downstairs where dad was eating a pop tart. I personally find them revolting yet both my parents love them. I went to the fridge and got out a cereal bar whilst mom poured me some orange juice. Dad was scrutinising my outfit.

"You're gonna freeze in that Lee" he moaned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad I have no other warm clothes. I need to go shopping. Until I do, this is what I am wearing and if I freeze then I freeze I really don't care" I shot back at him, "Anyway I am leaving now. I'll see you tonight". I turned round picked up my bag grabbed my cell off the surface and headed out into the cold.

"Crap" I muttered. I never realised it was this cold. If I went back for my jacket now dad would totally take the piss so I carried on walking. I couldn't drive yet as my car was still in New York so I was walking to the school which was apparently a couple of blocks away. As I walked I saw more teens on their way. They looked pretty friendly but I didn't approach anyone. I was surprised that so many of them weren't driving to school. I knew that as soon as I got my permit I would be driving everywhere. It was way too cold to walk places in this town and the rain was already driving me crazy. I sighed with relief when I saw the sign for Forks High in the near distance. I'm totally looking forward to getting out of the rain and cold. As I walked into the school I could feel people staring at me but didn't let it bother me, I was used to it; being the "new girl". I could hear the whispers, feel the points but I just smiled. My dad had always told me to smile; it made me seem more 'approachable' apparently. I walked down a corridor following a sign that said Office. It led me to a dark brown oak door and I knocked once. A small woman with grey hair opened the door and recognised me immediately.

"Leila Green? I saw your commercial. You look a lot like your mother. She was in here yesterday you know"

I just nodded and smiled. The lady turned round and I rolled my eyes, something I was doing a lot of lately. It was the same all the time. I was always recognised. The lady handed me a map of the school, my schedule and some sheet that the teachers had to sign. I thanked her and walked out heading to my first lesson; Math.

As I expected when I opened the door of the math class everyone stared. There was no teacher present so I just went in and sat down at a desk near the back. I could see a group of girls in the corner. They looked like they were debating who would come over to me first. A girl with copper hair stood up and came towards me.

"Hi, I'm Daisy Robbins. Are you Leila Green?" she asked me. She was quite pretty with blue eyes. She seemed to be one of the 'popular' kids, probably dating a jock. I smiled she reminded me of Marnie in a strange way.

"Yeah but its Lee, no-one ever calls me Leila except my dad when he's pissed with me" I laughed. This seemed to put her at ease. She sat down next to me.

"So is it true that your mom is the famous fashion designer Melanie Green?" her eyes burned with curiosity.

"Yeah my mom's Mel G" I told her. It was the same every time. In New York most of my friends had famous parents, aunts, uncles and other random family members. Hell even some of my friends were famous. But here in Forks they probably hardly ever got a new kid let alone a famous new kid. I could see them all bubbling with excitement at the thought.

"Wow. Do you mind if my friends come over?" she looked unsure.

"Of course not. I don't own these seats you know" I joked with her. She turned to the group of girls and waved them over.

"Guys, this is Leila, Lee Green" she corrected herself. I got a chorus of 'hi's' and more comments about Mel G.

"Leila this is, Gabby James, Addie Jones, Sally McCarthy and Anita Smith" Daisy pointed them out in turn. I waved at them.

"So where did you live before?" Gabby, a girl with copper skin and dark hair, asked me.

"New York City" I replied smiling.

"Wow you lived in the city" she breathed.

"If you lived there why did you move to Forks?" Anita, tanned and blonde, said.

"My dad's job, we have to move a lot because of it" I answered. I was waiting for the next question; what does your dad do. I had been fully prepped with an answer to this. As I expected Sally, blonde hair blue eyes, asked me that next.

"My Dad works for the Confederation of Family Support. We have to move and he keeps an eye on the area" I lied convincingly.

"Wow that sounds um... interesting" Addie, brown hair, brown eyes, tried to look intrigued.

"It's really not" I laughed and they all smiled. The small talk continued until the teacher came in and we were assigned seats. I was sitting next to Daisy luckily. She seemed nice and so did her friends.

The day sped by. At lunch the girls insisted I sat with them and they introduced me to their boyfriends. Daisy was with Tommy, Gabby was with Sam, Addie was with Call, Sally was with Will and Anita was with Ryan. The boys were all quite fit if I were to be truthful. I hadn't really had many relationships with boys in New York. I was too busy actually being friends with them that I never wanted a relationship with them because I learnt that it spoiled things if you broke up. Plus with Justin being gay I never really thought about dating him even though he was super sexy.

"So Lee, do you have a boyfriend?" Addie asked and I shook my head.

"But what about that Justin Barco guy. You and him are always pictured together holding hands" Sally pointed out. I laughed.

"We're just really close friends. He's my best mate. Plus he's gay. I just don't even think about dating him" I shuddered at the thought and they all laughed.

"Looks like we have to do some match-making then" Ryan joked and I snorted. They all turned to look at me in confusion.

"Sorry I'm just trying to picture the look on my dad's face if I manage to get a boyfriend here" I smirked. Dad was already ragging me about this town not having much variety and we had a bet on to see if I could get hooked in the first six-months. Mom was unaware of this bet as she would deem it inappropriate for my dad to encourage me. It was times like that when I loved having young parents.

"So Lee, what school did you go to in New York?" Gabby asked.

"LaGuardia High in Manhattan" I answered with a smile thinking of my old school. It was about five times the size of this place with over 1,500 students. Here there were only 315 students. There was that many in my freshman class back in New York.

"Oh I could have imagined you at private school or something" Anita looked surprised.

"Yeah my mom wanted me to go to regular school. She didn't want me to become "affected"" I used quotation marks. They all laughed then a bell rang. The girls groaned but the boys looked excited.

"What?" I was concerned. Addie looked at me.

"We have sports now" she moaned.

"Seriously? You do sports in winter?" in my old school we only did sport in summer and that just consisted of running round the yard three times, I always got excused.

"Yeah I know it's crazy and we have to go outside" Sally added in.

"If they think I'm doing sport today they can think again" I said forcefully.

"Coach Cauxall will make you. She's heartless" Daisy told me shaking her head.

"She? There's a female sports teacher. Why would you do that to yourself?" I questioned and they all laughed. We got up and headed towards the changing rooms. The group separated the girls going in to one room and the boys another. I followed after to see all the girls stripping off and putting on sweatpants and old t-shirts. I waited for Daisy and the rest to finish then walked outside with them. The boys were standing by the bleachers talking to a hefty looking man. This 'man' turned out to be Coach Cauxall. _She _didn't look too pleased when she saw me standing there not changed.

"Miss...? I'm sorry I don't think I got your name" she came striding towards me.

"Leila Green" I told her folding my arms.

"Miss Green. You seem to have forgotten to get changed" she told me sarcastically.

"I didn't forget" I replied simply. The coach looked angry.

"Well then why are you dressed like that? Are you planning to do sports in sandals?"

"No. I'm not planning on doing sports today" I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry?" she looked taken aback.

"But don't worry about me; I'll just wait over here. You go ahead and do your thang"

"My thang?"

"Yeah your thang. Please tell me you know what thang is" This place was so behind but I was quite enjoying taking the piss out of this sports teacher.

"I don't- I'm not talking about my thang. Why aren't you getting changed?" everyone laughed as she got flustered.

"As I said before" I rolled my eyes, "I'm not doing sport today. Firstly I have no kit and secondly it's freezing out here".

"Do you talk to your mom like that?"

"No" I scoffed. What does my mom have to do with this?

"So why are you talking to me like that?"

"Because you're_ not_ my mom" I snorted. Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? The whole class was now watching us. I could see Daisy and her mates laughing at Coach Cauxall's face. She was turning a shade of purple, as if she were about to explode. Then she seemed to count to ten and let her breath out.

"No-one talks to me like that. To the principal's office. Now!" she shouted in my face and turned to leave.

"Whoa step back" I muttered sarcastically. I didn't think the coach heard but she evidently did as she swung round to stare at me.

"What was that?" she whispered menacingly. I looked in her face. I honestly didn't get on with people like this. There was a teacher like this back at LaGuardia. The many times I had been in detention most of them were from her.

"I said, Step back" I answered cheekily. One look at the coaches face and I waltzed off back towards the school. I heard running from behind me and turned to see Daisy running after me in fits of laughter.

"Oh my gosh. Lee you're such a legend" she squealed through the laughter. We spoke for about five more minutes then she had to run back before Coach noticed she had gone. I continued on my way to the principal's office. I knew from my excursion earlier that it was near the office with a white door. I came to the white door, took a deep breath and knocked, I was going to get so used to this.

An hour later and I was sitting at the kitchen table at home. Mom was across the table unsmiling yet dad was standing by the sink pissing himself with laughter.

"Mick! This isn't funny. It's her first day and she's got a detention and been sent home early" Mom ranted at him. He turned to her still laughing.

"Come on Mel, admit it, it is funny. She just totally reminds me of myself. I never took any crap from teachers either and why should she have to do sports in this weather?" he said trying to control his laughter. I could see Mom trying not to smirk.

"Mick that's not the point. She can't go around being rude to the teachers, it's not on"

"Mom, be serious have you seen the Coach at that school? She looks like a he" I burst out. Dad turned to look at me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I could see a hint of moustache and ear hair" I told him straight-faced. My dad was such a child. He began to laugh again and this time mom couldn't help herself. Soon we were all laughing but then Mom was suddenly serious.

"Lee, I'm not trying to be a bore but please, love could you try and behave at this school. I know at LaGuardia you weren't the best student but at least you had Justin keeping you in line. Here you're on your own" she warned me, "and if I get too many reports of bad behaviour then you won't go back to New York at Thanksgiving". I stared at her open mouthed.

"But-"

She cut across me "No buts, my word is final. Keep out of trouble!" and with that she walked out of the kitchen slamming the door. Dad turned to look at me.

"Feisty" he mocked fright. I laughed.

"So what now?" I asked bored now that the drama had finished.

"Wanna play Pack Rat?" my dad was obsessed with this game called Pack Rat which was basically a rat version of Pac Man.

"Sure lets go" I didn't mind playing with him. We got up and walked into the lounge where Dads PS3 was plugged into the flat screen.

"Dad"

"What?"

"Don't cheat" I told him and he laughed as we settled down to a marathon game of Pack Rat.

* * *

**Soooooo what did you think? You know what i want (and incase you didnt REVIEW ;D) **

**Sorry no Jasper in this one but i promise he'll be in the next one or maybe the one after it depends ;D **

**thanks again **

**xx**


	3. ABS Attracive Blonde Stranger

**Authors Note: Heyy ;D soo im back. Here's the next chapter of Feels Like Home. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Okay guys i just wanna thank Jazzluver, the only one who reviewed. So thank you Jazzluver ;D you have inspired me to carry on ;D. But seriously people. One review! One! surely you can do better than that? **

**Okay the moany bit is over now I dont wanna scare off any potential readers ;D So I wont keep you any longer. Enjoy ;D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns twilight( and the rest) and all the characters. But Leila and Justin are mine ;D**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Leila's POV)

Okay so after the incident on the first day I hadn't really been in too much trouble at school. When I say not too much I mean I'd only been there for 5 days yet I already had had three after school detentions and one lunchtime. To say that my mom was pissed is an understatement. She didn't talk to me all Friday evening and most of Saturday. Dad on the other hand thought I was hilarious. He was even more amused when he saw mom lecturing me on Sunday and came in to watch. Mom sent him out threatening to smash his PS3 if he carried on. He tried to act serious for the rest of the day and kept running into check his PS3 was in one piece. This cracked _me _up and made him pissed as well. He was going back to work today though so he couldn't even keep an eye on his PS3. It was Monday and my second week at Forks High. Daisy and I were firm friends along with Anita and the other girls. I'd had a five hour phone conversation with Justin over the weekend which had made me feel better. I'd also dragged Addie on a massive shopping spree with me seeing as Daisy and the others were busy. At least I had some decent winter clothes now.

I got up and got dressed in some grey woolly tights, a long white t-shirt top type thing with a grey/black pattern on it and a grey oversized cardigan plus my grey real Ugg boots. I grabbed my satchel bag and cell and ran down the stairs. After breakfast I left for school. When I got there Daisy was waiting for me by her car. I walked over to her. She was staring at something in the distance. My eyes flicked to the corner of the lot where she was looking. A group of really fit guys were standing there smoking and hanging around.

"Shall we go over and say hi?" I teased Daisy bringing her out of her dream world.

"Huh?" she stared at me then shook her head dazed.

"I said shall we go over and say hi? But I'm not sure Tommy would approve" I teased her again. She smiled but then shook her head.

"No he probably wouldn't. And I'm not going near them anyway" she looked half scared.

"Why? Who are they?" I asked curiously turning to look at them again. One of the guys, with black hair saw me looking and stuck up a finger, "Nice" I turned back to Daisy who shrugged at me.

"Expect nothing less of them. They're the toughest gang in Forks. They're the _only_ gang in Forks" she told me seriously. I laughed at her.

"Forks has a gang? Is that some kind of joke" I spluttered. Daisy looked un-amused.

"No. They're scary" she stated.

"I'm not scared of them. You should see the gangs in New York; Crowds of literally thirty dudes with all sorts of weapons. Gosh they thought they were so awesome. Stuck up little knobs" I informed her, "They think they're so big. Ever heard of the Kedz?"

"Yeah aren't they like the toughest gang in New York? Didn't they like shoot some kid last year?" she asked.

"Yeah that's them. The pussyholes. Imagine, shooting a kid, that's pathetic. Well anyway, I was at some party and their leader tried to get with me. The cheek of him. Well I told him where to get off. Never came near me again" I told her. She looked at me in awe.

"Do be serious. Surely he would of like shot you?" she scoffed. I shook my head.

"I told him my dad was in the Mafia, he left me alone well quick. Got his gang and they left sharpish"

"Ha ha and he actually believed you?" if only she knew.

"I guess he did. So what's so bad about these guys then? 'Cos that honey blonde one looks pretty sexy" I winked at her and she laughed but was serious again.

"Yeah, that's Jasper Hale; he's Aston, the leaders, right hand man. He always looks depressed, he always keeps away from girls and he always does what Aston says" Daisy was acting so serious about this guy, I'm guessing that she tried it on with him and he rejected her. I looked over at them again. They did look pretty tough but I had seen worse in New York.

I heard Daisy mutter something then she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Tommy and the rest of the group where hanging. They were talking about Saturday, apparently they had got tickets for this concert ages ago and were going up to Seattle for the day. Unfortunately I wasn't invited as all the tickets where gone and this had been booked months ago. They all apologised to me but I wasn't too bothered, I was planning on going out with Dad that day anyway. He was gonna take me to his new headquarters so I could meet his team. I loved going to work with him 'cos he had some of the fittest people working for him. Suddenly I was snapped out of day dream by Daisy who had fallen right into me. I looked up to see Tommy standing in front of her protectively facing the leader of the gang, Aston I think it was. The others, Ryan and that lot were standing around him looking menacingly at the other members of the gang. It was obvious that Daisy had been pushed onto me by one of the gang and now Tommy was trying to stick up for her. It made me mad that boys were always fighting. I left Daisy with Addie and walked towards they guy, Aston. I was about half a metre away from him when I stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"Well that was just rude!" I snapped at him. He looked at me shocked obviously not used to people standing up to him. He looked like he was lost for words but then he found some.

"I'm sorry?" he questioned. I took his question as an apology.

"It's no good sayin sorry if your just gonna go away and then probably do it again"

"You wanna watch your mouth little lady" he stepped forwards his face in mine.

"Err step back dude. No need to be all up in my face. And don't be coming to close, I have people who could knock you down like this" I clicked my finger.

"Alright I don't want your life story" he smirked turning to his friends grinning at his own joke.

"Good one smart arse" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"As I said before, you wanna watch your mouth. Especially when you're talking to me because no one and I mean no one talks to me like that" he threatened

"Oo scary" I was sarcastic again. He took another step towards me, rolling his sleeves up. I mimicked his actions, I wasn't afraid to fight.

"Aston, leave it" a calm voice came from behind. I peered round to see the blonde one, Jasper, lay a hand on Aston's back.

"Jasper, I can't let people talk to me like that and get away with it" he turned round and whispered furiously.

"Do you really want to do something as pathetic as beating up a girl?" Jasper asked seriously in the same calm tone.

"This one can be an exception. She has a big mouth" Gee thanks for the compliment.

"A girls a girl" Jasper replied simply. Aston breathed out slowly and turned back round to face me pulling his sleeves down.

"You got lucky. If Jasper wasn't here right now then you'd probably on the floor and your little pretty face would be messed up. But I'm telling you know, cross me again and I won't care if Jaspers there or not" he hissed at me furiously. I laughed humourlessly.

"See you around then, hard nut" I smirked at him and turned to walk off with Daisy and the rest.

"O-M-G. You did not just do that?" Sally stared at me in awe as we reached the other side of the lot.

"I can't believe you just said O-M-G" I replied, didn't she realise that you only say that in middle school.

"I can't believe you just mouthed off Aston Coots to his face and you're still alive" Ryan gaped at me.

"You know you lot, he really isn't that much of a threat. When you've lived in New York for four years you kind of get used to guys like that. You just gotta show em whose boss and they'll soon leave you alone. But I'm telling you know that Jasper dude is so hot. I wouldn't mind if he got mad at me" I was feeling a bit flirtatious today. Probably due to missing Justin, even though he's gay.

"Leila! You did not just say that. And after what I told you earlier" Daisy was shocked.

"Aww come on Dais have you seen him? He's like frickin sex on legs"

"Okay this conversation is slightly awkward and I'm going to leave" Will left embarrassed followed by Sam then Tommy then Ryan and Call. It was just us girls left.

"Okay Lee I admit he is a sex god. But we have no chance not with him hanging out with Aston" Daisy replied.

"Hmmm...." Anita sighed and we turned to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well what Dais said about us not having a chance with him? I think you might have a chance Lee. Aston seemed to like you. I've never seen someone stand up to him like that before and come away unharmed. Plus Jasper never usually stops him from hurting anyone" Anita told us.

"Yeah but if that Jasper guy always seems depressed I doubt he'll want to be with me so we can just forget it. I'm sure there are other boys in Forks" I winked at them. I didn't really want to forget about Jasper but I didn't want them all to get involved. I wanted to do this myself. I had never been set up before; I'd always been able to charm boys with my personality.

The bell rang and we trooped off to math. I sat in my usual seat next to Daisy. We had a test today so Mrs Layston ordered silence. Half way through I needed to pee so got up and asked to be excused. Walking across the yard to the main block I could feel eyes on me. I glanced round and spotted a blonde haired person staring at me intently from the other side of the lot; Jasper. He saw me looking at him and his eyes flickered elsewhere. Forgetting my need to use the bathroom I turned and paced towards him. He looked up when he saw me coming. As I got closer I saw his eyes. They looked, well they looked dead. They were totally blank, emotionless. I felt sadness when I looked at them. I'd only ever seen one person with eyes like that. It was when I'd gone on some trip with my mom to Gambia for charity. We went round the shacks talking to the local people. There was this one mud hut and this woman was just sitting there, her eyes tortured just like Jaspers, blank, emotionless. We found out later that she'd been abused by her husband. He'd killed their children and tried to kill her but was stopped by a local chief. She was in a deep depression. Was this what was wrong with Jasper? Was he depressed? He looked as if he had seen far too much; his eyes had shut down, his emotions running blank. They frightened me. I don't know what it was that was drawing me towards him. I just felt this urge to comfort him, something inside me wanted to eliminate that look in his eyes. He was looking at the floor now his face in his hands, sitting on the low wall.

"Are you okay?" I wondered aloud. He didn't move. Didn't respond, didn't look up. I crept nearer and reached out towards him. As my hand came into contact with his shoulder he jumped up flinching away from me, his emotionless eyes boring upon me.

"Don't touch me. No-one touches me" he growled backing away. I stared at him shocked. What had happened to make him so afraid of touch? He obviously wasn't used to comfort.

"I-I'm sorry" I stammered looking at him worriedly. He saw that I was harmless and relaxed a bit but remained the same distance away.

"What do you want anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?" he questioned me noticing that we were alone in the parking lot.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied defensively. He was lost for words at my reply blatantly not wanting to tell me why he was out here. He looked stressed and kept running his hands through his hair.

"Thanks for stepping in earlier by the way" I looked at him gratefully.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"In the lot, this morning. With Aston" I reminded him.

"Oh then. Yeah well I was just making sure he didn't do anything he'd regret later on" Jasper mumbled shrugging off my thanks.

"Yeah well he thinks he's so tough" I muttered looking away. Jasper looked at me startled.

"Listen, I'm serious. Don't mess with Aston. He's more than he seems. I've known him going on six years and he's always been the same. Try and keep away from him or you_ will_ be in trouble" Jasper was looking at me urgently, a new light in his eyes. He was pleading with me.

"I-uh Okay" I found myself agreeing with him. He turned away and his eyes returned to their emotionless state, "I better get going. I was supposed to be going to the bathroom"

"Cya around" he waved me off. I looked back and saw him sitting on the wall head in hands again.

"Oh and Jasper?" I called out to him, "Don't do anything stupid" He looked confused, about to say something, probably ask what I meant, but I turned and carried on walking back towards math.

(Jaspers POV)

We were going to school today. Aston made it a rule that we went one week a month. The teachers never cared whether we were there. I didn't see the point personally. I spent most of the time either outside the classroom or not listening anyway. I guess the only reason we went was because Aston wanted to get some kind of qualifications and if he went, we all had to go. Anyway we were waiting in our usual spot in the corner of the parking lot. Aston, Paul and Andy were smoking. I didn't smoke myself. I thought it was kind of revolting. I could see Leon's sister staring over at us. I knew that she worried about him. He told us that she was always begging him to quit the gang. I turned back to Aston who was saying something about the weekend. We'd gate crashed some party in Port Angeles and it had got kind of violent. Luckily we'd managed to get away before the police turned up. Danny would have been so pissed if I got arrested again, then I'd really be for it. The bell rang and groups of teenagers began heading inside. Aston strode off and we trudged after him. I watched as he walked passed Daisy and "accidently" bashed into her. I knew he was just trying to provoke Tommy and Ryan. He was such a shit-stirrer. Just as Aston wanted Tommy jumped up ready to defend his girlfriend followed by Ryan and the rest of his "crew". However before Tommy had a chance to open his mouth a small figure stalked over walking right up to Aston standing about a meter away from him. I stared in shock. No-one ever stood in the way of Aston when he looked like that, in fact no-one ever stood in Aston's way. Never. It just wasn't done. I peered round and saw that the figure was in fact a girl. And a very pretty girl at that. Her eyes flickered to mine and I felt my whole body tingle. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. I heard her voice, feisty at first but then it started to sound mocking. I could see Aston tensing just like he did when he was angry. Suddenly he rolled his sleeves up. I knew what this meant but I couldn't let him hurt her. Not this angel, the girl with the pixie eyes. I stepped forwards feeling something inside me wanting to protect the girl.

"Aston, leave it" I heard my voice say calmly. Aston whipped round glaring at me.

"Jasper, I can't let people talk to me like that and get away with it" he whispered furiously. I shook my head.

"Do you really want to do something as pathetic as beating up a girl?"

"This one can be an exception. She has a big mouth" Jeez what was with him today. He was the one who wanted us to come here in the first place. Did he really want to ruin our reputation as the "big guys" by hitting a girl?

"A girls a girl" I replied simply. Aston breathed out slowly and turned back round to face the girl pulling his sleeves down.

"You got lucky. If Jasper wasn't here right now then you'd probably on the floor and your little pretty face would be messed up. But I'm telling you know, cross me again and I won't care if Jaspers there or not" he hissed at her furiously. I rolled my eyes. Always so violent.

"See you around then, hard nut", the new girl, Leila I heard her name was, smirked then walked off followed by Daisy and her friends. I bit back a laugh as Aston turned towards me his eyes fuming.

"Well done Jasper he snarled sarcastically, "Now this girl will think I'm some kind of push over". I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yet everyone would think you a right loser if you punched a girl" I shot back at him and stalked off towards the back of the school. I could hear Aston calling after me but I ignored him needed time to think. I felt weird. Kind of psyched up about something and I really wanted to see Leila again. Her green eyes were so mesmerizing.

"Stop it Jasper" I muttered to myself shaking my head. I never got like this about anything, especially a girl. Shuffling over to the wall, I slumped down and put my head in my hands. What was I gonna do? I knew one thing for sure and that was to never let Aston know about this. If he had an ounce of a clue that I liked a girl he could use that against me and if there was one thing I didn't like, it was Aston feeling any more powerful than he already was. I heard a door open from one of the school blocks and looked over to see none other than Leila walking across the grass. I stared at her, the weird feeling taking over me again. As if feeling my eyes on her she turned round and saw me sitting on the wall.

"Oh no" I moaned to myself as she diverted off and walked towards me. I slumped forwards again hoping this would put her off. Obviously I was mistaken when her footsteps got closer.

"Are you alright?" she sounded concerned. I didn't respond thinking she would just go away. I wasn't expecting what would happen next. She stepped closer and I felt her hand on my shoulder. I jumped up at her touch cringing away. No-one touched me out of concern, never. Only if they were going to hurt me.

"Don't touch me. No-one touches me" I growled backing away. She stared at me shocked.

"I-I'm sorry" she stammered looking at me worriedly. I remembered that she was trying to comfort me so was probably harmless and relaxed a little but stayed the same distance away.

"What do you want anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?" I questioned her knowing that we were alone in the parking lot.

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied defensively. I was lost for words at her reply. Of course I wasn't going to tell her why.

"Thanks for stepping in earlier by the way" she looked at me gratefully.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"In the lot, this morning. With Aston" she reminded me.

"Oh then. Yeah well I was just making sure he didn't do anything he'd regret later on" I mumbled shrugging off her thanks. I didn't really take compliments too well.

"Yeah well he thinks he's so tough" she muttered looking away. I looked at her startled. She thought that Aston was joking? Even I could see how serious he was this morning. I don't think anyone has ever spoken to him like that before and gotten away with it.

"Listen, I'm serious. Don't mess with Aston. He's more than he seems. I've known him going on ten years and he's always been the same. Try and keep away from him or you_ will_ be in trouble" I was looking at her urgently, feeling a new light in my eyes. Okay so I guess I was pleading with her a bit.

"I-uh Okay" she stammered. I turned away trying to push the emotion out of my eyes.

Then she spoke again, "I better get going. I was supposed to be going to the bathroom"

"Cya around" I waved her off. She walked away and I flopped back down on the wall.

"Oh and Jasper?" I heard her call out, "Don't do anything stupid" I looked at her confused. She carried on walking and then it came to me. Oh. She probably thought I was like emo or something. As if, my mind scoffed at the thought. That was just weakness. Even though I may have been many other things, one thing I definitely was not was an emo. So I got myself into this gang which is pretty much like a suicide mission but that wasn't why I joined. I guess at the time I thought I was a big man, joining a gang and once you're in, it's pretty tough to quit without consequences. My thoughts were interrupted when I once again heard a door open and footsteps heading towards me. This time it was someone else though, the footfalls were heavier. Looking up I saw Aston towering over me a menacing grin on his face.

"Saturday, four o'clock, the diner. Be there" he ordered still smiling then turned and headed off expecting me to follow. I got up and trailed unwillingly after him. It was gonna be a long day.

(Leila's POV)

I got home a bit late that night. I'd waited outside of school just to see Jasper. When I saw him trundle out of school glumly but otherwise fine, I sighed with relief and got into my car. I don't know what made me feel so anxious about his wellbeing. I'd only met the guy today yet I just felt an urge to protect him. Daisy was right about one thing. He did always look depressed as if he was going through a lot. I guess being in the gang didn't do him any favours. When I got home I was surprised to see so many cars parked outside. I reversed onto the drive and hopped out. Before I had a chance to knock dad yanked the door open and pulled me inside. He looked really excited about something.

"Guess what Lee?" he seemed really hyped up.

"What dad?" I played along. He rolled his eyes at me but carried on.

"Meet my new team" he shouted joyfully hauled the lounge door open and I saw a whole group of men sitting on the couches. Some of them looked pretty sexy to be honest. Keeping up the excitable act dad pull towed me inside and introduced me to everyone. There was Gary who was quite beefy and had some massive muscles. Then Neil who in comparison was a bit of a weed but apparently he was the "technical" one. Frank and Steve were also massive, obviously the fighters of the crew and then Tim was the explosives guy but it was Jacob who I liked the best. He stood up and instead of shaking my hand like the other guys; he pulled me into a back breaking hug. Now this was what I was used to. I'd been really close with Dads team in New York. The youngest guy, Billy, was 22 so we got along quite well. Dad had never minded me being so close because he could trust them all and had worked with them for a good five years. Jacob was only 18 which made me like him even more. He could be like my big brother.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

On Saturday the team came over again at about 4. It was already dark out and the guys were hungry so I was making some food with a little help from Jake. We chatted as we made snacks whilst Dad was organising something with the others. Jacob didn't really get involved with the planning. He was only an apprentice at the moment but I didn't mind 'cos that meant he could spend more time with me and I could get to know him better.

We'd just finished making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when there was a loud bang from outside. I could hear the guys in the living room running out as their physical training kicked in. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen to the front door. Peering out I could see there was some kind of riot going on in the street. It looked as if it were between two gangs of boys. One set were in green jackets the other in blue. I suddenly remembered something Daisy had said earlier.

_**They're the toughest gang in Forks. They're the only gang in Forks" she told me seriously.**_

If they were the only gang in Forks then they must be in the fight out there and if they were the only gang in Forks then....... Jasper must be out there too, I thought in a panic. The urge to protect him was swallowing me again. I pulled out of Jacobs hand and ran through the open door right towards the fight that was practically happening on our doorstep. I started to run forwards but someone's arms grabbed me and they were strong arms. I fought against them but couldn't escape. Looking down, I saw the reddish brown skin of Jacob. He pulled me back inside and sat me down on the couch.

"What did you think you were doing Leila?" he was furious.

"It's Lee" I corrected him curtly. He had no right to pick me up and drag me back in here, let alone to start yelling at me after.

"I-I-uh. Whatever Lee! Don't you understand how dangerous that is? Those guys have guns, knives, the lot there. If you got in the way that would be it" he was calmer now. I took a deep breath. I needed to get back out there and save Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jacob" I hung my head thinking of a plan.

"It's okay Lee you didn't know. And you can call me Jake" he added with a smile.

"Thanks Jake" I beamed at him then shifted uncomfortably, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom" I pointed to the door. Jake looked at me and nodded turning the TV on and settling down. He was obviously on babysitting duty. I wondered where mom was. Probably still at her office or maybe on the way home now. It took about forty-five minutes from Seattle if you drove fast. I shut the living room door behind me and crept towards the front.

The door was open and I could hear dad shouting out instructions. I ran out and saw the team with shields from the basement surrounding the group of fighting boys. The fight, however, carried on, the boys oblivious to the guys surrounding them. I saw a flash of honey blonde hair and then seeping red. Again the urge to protect came over me and I darted forwards screaming his name. Before I could get any further I felt strong arms around me again. I smelt my dad's cologne but struggled trying to escape and get to Jasper. I screamed his name again and this time he turned to look at me. For a split second he smiled then his face twisted in pain and he fell forwards.

At that exact moment four police cars and three ambulances skidded to a stop and many of the gang members fled. The team ran after them, the police would probably want to talk to them now. Dad let go of me and walked towards a waiting policeman flashing his FBI badge. I rushed forward and sank down next to Jasper who was lying still on the ground clutching his stomach, where blood was seeping through his top. Peering over I saw the handle of a knife sticking out through his top, his chest rising and falling as he clenched his teeth in pain.

"Jasper?" I whispered hoarsely, tears running down my cheeks. I grabbed his hand. He was icy cold. His eyes began to droop and I could feel his pulse getting slower. He was taking deep ragged breaths now. I turned round, "DAD" I choked out as loud as I could then I turned back to Jasper, "I'm sorry" I leant down and whispered in his ear. He blinked up at me in confusement but was too weak to say anything. I was pushed aside as the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. I stood watching, the tears not stopping. Jacob came out and saw me standing there. He ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"It's all my fault Jake" I mumbled against his shirt.

"No, Lee honey, it's not, why d'ya say that?" he assured me holding me tighter.

"Cos if I hadn't of run out and distracted him then he wouldn't have got hurt" I cried harder. Jake pulled me out and stood me in front of him looking me seriously in the eye.

"Lee, listen to me. It was NOT your fault that this Jasper is hurt. He joined in the fight. He knew the risks" Jake tried, and failed, to push the blame off of me.

"Whatever" I shrugged away from him and hurried towards the ambulance where Jasper was being treated.

The medic's words were jumbled as I looked down at his perfect face.

"We're going to have to take him in..."

There was a long slit on his arm.

"He needs surgery"

His t-shirt was soaked in blood.

"No signs of head-trauma luckily"

Their words frightened me. My head was spinning. I'd never reacted well to things like this, even though dad was in the FBI and came across this type of thing a lot. I felt faint but tried to push it to the back of my mind. Jasper was more important. It was funny how I'd only met Jasper on Monday and hadn't even had a proper conversation with him yet here I was crying over him whilst he lost pints of blood in the back of an ambulance on my doorstep. To think I had just been about to run into the middle of a full blown gang fight to save him was quite scary. I obviously really liked this guy. Suddenly there were bright blue lights and the blaring sounds of an ambulance in urgency where the last thing I heard before Jacobs huge arms engulfed me again, into another back breaking hug.

* * *

**A/N: Oh nooo! Jazzy baby :( **

**Don't worry I wouldn't kill him off. I lavv him too much (L). **

**Anyhoo does anyone feel like a review? I know I do (hint hint ;D) please and thank you **

**xx**


End file.
